


bring me peace, sing me to sleep

by thekaidonovskys



Series: Becoming Three [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaidonovskys/pseuds/thekaidonovskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head is pounding when he wakes up, and that’s not even the beginning of the ridiculously long list of ways Tendo feels like shit right now.</p>
<p>But there’s a hand running gently through his hair and quiet murmuring courtesy of his two favourite people in the universe, so Tendo stays where he is for the moment and tries to breathe quietly through his mouth. Not as easy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring me peace, sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAngel/gifts).



> This is for Kelly, who has been miserably ill for a long time now and I've owed her this for ages. I hope this helps you feel a bit better honey!

"It's just a _cold_ ,” Tendo protests.

At least, that’s what he tries to say. His voice catches on a cough halfway through the sentence, and he just about doubles over with the force of it. Not _really_ helping his case, right now.

Newt presses a steady palm to his back, other hand still keeping its firm grip on his shoulder. Hermann matches it on the other, and unless he’s really willing to fight his way out, Tendo has to go with them. So he straightens up, gives them both his most fearsome glare - slightly marred by his watery eyes and red nose - and lets them lead him to the bedroom.

On any other day, it would be welcome. But today he knows they’re not going to join him.

“Really,” he tries again when they sit him down on the edge of the bed, Newt kneeling down to take off his shoes as Hermann sits next to him. “This is all unnecessary. I could’ve stayed -“

“You would have contaminated everybody in your work station,” Hermann points out, long gentle fingers working at his bow tie. “And you would have worsened your own state. We gave you the benefit of the doubt this morning, presuming you would tell us if you truly felt too ill to work -“

“Until we remembered that you warned us how stubborn you get when you’re sick,” Newt completes. “We decided it was probably best that you _not_ work until you pass out. If it is just a cold -“

“Which it _is_.”

“Which we _hope_ it is - then you’ll only need a couple of days rest. And if it’s something more serious, then it’s better we catch it now.” Newt stands, looks down at him for a moment, then sighs and turns away. “I’ll grab you the thermometer, Herms, then I’ll run to the store.”

“Thank you, darling,” Hermann says, and Newt hurries out. “Now, am I going to get you to lie down and _stay_ down without complaints?” 

“No.”

He sounds petulant, but apparently that doesn’t faze Hermann. “As I thought. Such a pity - I was thinking about lying here and reading out loud for the afternoon. I suppose I shall just have to read to myself.”

Tendo _knows_ he’s being trapped, but god does that sound good right now. “Well,” he hedges, “maybe just for a _little_ bit.”

Hermann smiles. “Good,” he says, glancing up as Newt returns. “Let me check your temperature and then we’ll do just that.”

Newt hands him the thermometer. “Okay, I’ll be back in ten. Anything in particular you want, Tendo?”

Tendo shrugs. He does, he just doesn’t really want to admit it.

Newt raises an eyebrow. “Hey, you remember last week when you bitched that nobody ever goes to the store for you anymore? Well, I’m going now. Take advantage of it.”

Tendo smiles a little. “Suppose I’d be stupid to pass that up,” he says, wincing at how scratchy his voice has suddenly gotten. He clears his throat, then winces at that too. “So, um, whenever I used to get sick as a kid, my granddad would always make me grilled cheese and tomato soup. Do you think I could -?”

They’re _both_ smiling at him as if he’s the most adorable thing they’ve ever seen. Tendo - even though he’s not _that_ sick - knows that his current state makes that all but impossible, but still blushes a little under the attention. “Of course,” Newt says. “Back soon.”

Hermann kisses him quickly, then Newt blows a kiss to Tendo and is gone again. Tendo smiles at the action, then promptly breaks into a fit of coughing. Herman _tsks_ at him and rubs his back, then, once the coughing has ceased, rests his hand against Tendo’s chest, wordlessly encouraging him to lie back. Tendo resists, reaching for the box of tissues, then gives Hermann a look as he grabs a handful. “Do I get some privacy for this bit?”

“Why?”

“It’s kinda gross?”

“I would like to think that our relationship can survive the necessary evil of nasal mucus,” Hermann says, shaking his head fondly. “If it bothers you that much, I can turn my back.”

Tendo shrugs a little and feels slightly guilty when Hermann turns away. But he also feels gross and his head hurts and really, as much as he’s fought it, he’d quite like to be horizontal right now. So he blows his nose, winces at the _grossness_ of it all, then bins the tissues. “Okay,” he says.

Hermann turns back around and this time Tendo follows his instructions, allowing himself to settle back into the pillows as Hermann fusses over him, making him comfortable. Tendo smiles a little hazily at the attention, and Hermann returns it, then reaches for the thermometer, which Tendo bears with a minimum of fussing. “Alright,” Hermann says as he reads the temperature. “38.3.”

Tendo yawns. “Translation?”

“101,” Hermann says after a momentary calculation. “I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“As if you were gonna not.”

Hermann smiles. “Do you need anything? Water, perhaps?”

Tendo shakes his head. “You.”

The smile grows even softer. “Of course,” Hermann says. “I can certainly provide that.”

He doesn’t, though. Instead he gets up and heads for the door, Tendo pouting before he can quite control it. “Wrong way,” he calls.

Hermann shoots him an amused look and disappears, only to return moments later with a book in hand. “I did promise,” he says, and pauses to toe off his shoes before settling on the bed next to Tendo, sitting his back against the headboard. He brushes a hand over Tendo’s forehead, soft and soothing. “I give it ten minutes until you’re out.”

“Maybe twelve,” Tendo half-argues. “Hey, how’s your leg?”

“My leg?” Hermann raises an eyebrow. “Considering your current state, I think my wellbeing is the last of - ah. Of course. Yes, sweetheart, my leg is suitably pain-free enough to handle your head.”

Tendo’s smile is a little sheepish, but Hermann’s smiling again and hey, he _is_ kinda sick after all. If he feels like he’s gonna sleep - _rest_ \- better with his head in Hermann’s lap, and if Hermann’s confining him here, well, he’s damn well entitled to it. 

So he curls himself around a bit and Hermann shifts as necessary, and a few moments later Tendo’s eyes are already slipping closed as Hermann begins to read.

***

His head is pounding when he wakes up, and that’s not even the beginning of the ridiculously long list of _ways Tendo feels like shit right now._

But there’s a hand running gently through his hair and quiet murmuring courtesy of his two favourite people in the universe, so Tendo stays where he is for the moment and tries to breathe quietly through his mouth. Not as easy as it sounds.

“It’s certainly just a cold,” Hermann’s saying. “A nasty one, but nothing more than that.”

“Yeah, I’d hoped so. You know we’re gonna get it, right? Especially you, being so close to him.”

“His comfort now means far more than any illness later.”

Newt chuckles quietly. “God. Sometimes I wonder what the Shatterdome people would say if they could see us now. Look at how _sweet_ you are."

“Only because you both deserve it.”

“No, stop it, or I’ll have to come over there and kiss you and then I’ll wake Tendo up.”

“Tendo’s already awake.”

Tendo can’t really hide from that. He opens his eyes, winces at the brightness, then focuses on Hermann. “How’d you know?” he asks, his voice raspy and tired.

“You stopped snoring,” Hermann says, smiling down at him. “How do you feel?”

Tendo tries to take inventory. “Um. _Fucking awful_ probably sums it up best.”

“Aw, honey, I bet,” Newt says, his voice low and sympathetic as he crosses the room to pull the curtains, to which Tendo attempts a grateful nod. “What do you reckon - more sleep, or food?”

“Dunno,” Tendo says. “Got anything that’ll make my throat feel better?”

Newt nods. “Absolutely. Give me five minutes."

He disappears once more, and Tendo looks back up at Hermann who’s still watching him, expression gentle and concerned. “How do you feel about sitting up?” he asks.

Tendo winces pre-emptively, but sighs. “Gonna have to, I guess. Help me out?”

“Of course.”

It takes a bit of effort, but eventually Tendo’s upright - well, mostly. He’s leaning against Hermann, who has a protective arm around him, and his eyes are closed as he tries to adjust to the sudden spike in the intensity of his headache. “Fuck,” he says quietly.

Hermann makes a sympathetic sound. “Can I help?” he asks.

Tendo shrugs, then reconsiders. “Your hands are always cold, right?”

Hermann doesn’t need further prompting. His fingers are indeed cold, but gentle as they work away at Tendo’s temples. “I think some more rest is in order after you’ve eaten,” he says softly. “You’ve been hit hard.”

“Mm. ’s how I work. Get sick real bad for a couple days, pretty much back to normal after that.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. You know we won’t be letting you go back to work tomorrow?”

Tendo sighs, but doesn’t bother putting up a fight. “Yeah, I guess I figured. You know I’ll insist you both go?”

“And you know we’ll both refuse and stay here with you.” Hermann’s tone is final. “Let’s not worry about that until tomorrow. Can I have a more detailed description of how you feel?”

Tendo chuckles weakly. “Yeah, I guess _fucking awful_ isn’t much of a diagnosis. General gist: killer headache, can’t breathe through my nose, throat like sandpaper, resisting the urge to cough up a lung, tired, clammy and… gross. Also miserable.”

“You poor thing,” Hermann murmurs. “I’m very sorry you’re feeling so unwell.”

And it’s ridiculous, so ridiculous, but apparently he’s gonna cry over this one. “Sorry,” Tendo says as he turns his head into Hermann’s shoulder. “Sorry, I don’t - I don’t know why -“

“Shh. It’s okay.” Hermann rubs his back, slow and steady. “It comes with the territory of illness. Let it out.”

So he does, even though it’s just kind of making him feel _grosser_. He’s not sure how long he spends crying into Hermann’s shoulder, only that Newt returns to find them there and there’s a sharp clatter as he puts down what sounds like a tray and hurries over. “What happened?” he asks. 

“Nothing,” Tendo says before Hermann can speak, lifting his head and forcing back the remainder of his tears. “I’m a mess, ’s all.”

Newt hands him the tissues. “You’re a hot mess, though.”

Tendo rolls his eyes and gets himself cleaned up. This time he doesn’t even bother asking them to turn away - hell, they’ve seen him in far more intimate situations than having to blow his nose, after all. “Okay,” he says once he’s used up a good quarter of the box. “I’ve just realised that we unleashed Newt on the kitchen on his own. Are you sure this was a good decision?”

Hermann laughs and Newt pretends to pout. “If there’s one thing I’m good at in the kitchen -“

“One thing? Sounds accurate.”

Newt rolls his eyes. “- it’s making food for sick people. Tell him, Herms.”

“You really must fight your own battles, darling,” Hermann says, amusement in his tone. “That said, he is correct. I can promise no food poisoning."

“What a combination that would be.” But Tendo puts all joking aside when Newt brings over the tray - not only is there the food he’s requested, but orange juice, a cup of tea that smells like it contains half a container of honey at least, a mini tub of ice cream, and pills. “Oh, man, you went all out,” he says, staring at it.

“Yeah, well I figured if you start with the ice cream, it might calm your throat enough that you can tackle the hot food - not that it’s that hot. Is that okay? If there’s something else you need, or you don’t want anything, I can take care of it.”

“Heard you calling Hermann the sweet one before,” Tendo says as he picks up the ice cream. “Pot, kettle, black?”

Newt sits on the end of the bed, smiling. “Well, hey, no rule says we can’t both be good to you, right?" 

“I should hope not,” Hermann says. “If we weren’t allowed to be kind to Tendo, this whole relationship would cease to exist.”

“That’s true. Even if you do kidnap me from work.”

Newt rolls his eyes. “Hush up and eat up.”

Tendo does. He stays leaning against Hermann as he does, who brushes his fingers in soft sweeps up and down Tendo’s arm. It’s almost a little too calming, and Tendo’s yawning again before he can even get through half of the food. “Sorry, Newt,” he says finally, as he pushes it away and reaches for the tea instead. “Can’t do it.”

“That’s okay. Didn’t expect you to.” Newt takes the tray from him and takes it away, returning with the juice and pills in hand. Once Tendo’s done drinking the tea - which is _heaven_ on his throat - Newt swaps him mug for glass and watches as Tendo takes the pills. “They’re not gonna knock you out,” he warns, “but I don’t think you need anything to put you to sleep except your own exhaustion.”

Tendo smiles a little. “Sounds about right,” he says, and hands back the glass. “Thanks, man. You’re a pretty decent nursemaid.”

Newt smirks. “I’m wasted as a biologist,” he says as he stands again to head back into the kitchen. “Can’t cure the common cold just yet, but at least I can help you through it. Along with Hermann, of course.”

“Of course,” Tendo echoes, and turns to glance at Hermann who just smiles. “Not gonna fall asleep on you this time, though. I have a feeling I’m gonna be out for a few hours and I don’t want you stuck here.”

“Probably for the best,” Hermann agrees, and helps him lie back down. “I’ll stay until you sleep, though.”

“Okay. Won’t take long.”

“I’m well aware.”

Hermann’s hand is back in his hair and he’s not gonna stay awake at _all_ with that going on.

***

The next time he wakes, it’s twilight and Tendo already feels a lot better. His headache is lighter, and while he still can’t breathe through his nose at least his throat isn’t quite so raw. A lot of that can be accredited to the pills, sure, but hopefully by this time tomorrow he’ll be all but well again.

Neither of his partners are in the room, but Tendo hadn’t expected that. He can hear quiet noises coming from the kitchen and, after weighing up his options, decides that he’s probably feeling okay enough to head out and see what's going on. So he gets himself out of bed with only minimal effort and shuffles down the hallway, resisting the urge to sneeze. 

They’re both in the kitchen. Newt’s sitting on one of the barstools, flicking through something on his tablet, while Hermann cooks what appears to be soup. Some of the smell manages to permeate through his blocked nose, and it’s undoubtedly delicious. They both have their backs to him, and Tendo watches for a moment, feeling the usual quiet complacency of domesticity. It’s nice to see his partners being homely.

“Couple more palentologists are applying to co-research with me,” Newt says. “It’s cute how determined they are.”

“My favourite will always be the one who sent their PhD thesis to you,” Hermann replies. 

Newt laughs. “Oh, god, yeah. What was it - the meteor that destroyed the dinosaurs blew a hole in the earth that they all escaped through and this was the second coming? Priceless.”

Hermann turns around then, and his smile fades as he looks over to the doorway. “Tendo?” he asks, and Newt spins quickly. “What are you doing up?”

“Watching you two be adorable,” Tendo says. “It’s better than sleeping.”

Newt’s by his side already, taking his arm and leading him to a chair. “You should’ve called if you wanted something," he chides gently. “The best place for you is bed.”

Tendo sits down, already relieved to have something solid supporting him. “Maybe,” he says, resting his arms on the table so he can put his head down, still watching his partners. “But it’s also boring and from what I can smell, that’s gonna be amazing.”

Hermann’s lifting the large pot from the stovetop and smiles at him over it. “I hope so,” he says. “Don’t worry - Newton’s contribution to this one was minimal.”

“Hey, I cut up vegetables,” Newt protests as he runs his hand through Tendo’s hair, sitting next to him. “And then I kept you entertained.”

“Which was vital,” Hermann says solemnly as he dishes up. He brings over Tendo’s bowl and waits while Tendo reluctantly lifts his head before putting it down in front of him. “You look a bit better,” he says, and presses the back of his hand to his forehead. “Possibly a little cooler, too. I’ll check after dinner.”

Tendo nods. “Thanks, Herms.” Hermann returns to the kitchen to bring back the other two bowls while Tendo begins. “Oh thank god,” he says after the first mouthful. “I can taste it." 

“You sure that’s a good thing?” Newt asks cheekily.

Hermann swats him lightly. “The only reason he ate your lunch was because he couldn’t taste it,” he says.

“Low blow, Herms. Real low.”

Tendo watches them bicker fondly as he works on eating his dinner. He can’t get through a huge amount, pushing his bowl away just under half full, but Hermann nods understandingly and Tendo puts his head back on the table, resting his chin on his hands so he can continue to watch proceedings. 

He misses bits and pieces as his eyelids close of their own volition - god, being sick is _exhausting_ \- and before he knows it Newt’s cleaning up and Hermann has the thermometer in hand, watching him. Tendo blinks a couple of times and Hermann smiles softly. “Awake?" 

“Mm. Kinda?”

“This won’t take long,” Hermann promises. “Then we can get you back to bed.”

True to his word, it doesn’t. Even better, his temperature has dropped slightly, and Hermann seems relieved. “Told you it wouldn't last too long,” Tendo says, pausing to yawn. “Today was the peak of it - tomorrow I’ll still feel gross but not _as_ gross and then the rest of the week I’ll just cough a bit.”

“If all goes to plan,” Hermann says, his smile somehow growing even fonder when Tendo yawns again. “I don’t know if you’ll even need the nighttime medication.”

“Trust me, he will,” Newt says over the sound of running water. “If nothing else, it’ll stop you and me from waking up every time he coughs.”

Tendo frowns. “You’re not exiling me to the guest room?”

“Certainly not. You slept in that bed all day, after all. If it’s going to be contaminated, it will be now.”

“Yeah, okay… then you’re not exiling yourselves?”

Hermann smiles. “I think we’ll be okay.”

“We want to be near you anyway,” Newt says as he turns off the taps and sets the dishwasher running. “Just in case something happens.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, we know. So then we’ll be fine to be near you, right?”

Tendo sighs. Then yawns. “I’m too tired to argue.”

“Good,” Newt says as he returns to the table, surveying Tendo. “You look beat. Want me to carry you to bed?”

Tendo considers it, then nods. “If it’s not too much trouble?”

“Since when are you trouble?”

“Today?" 

Newt rolls his eyes and scoops Tendo up into his arms. “Heaven forbid you get _sick_. Besides, haven’t you figured out that we like taking care of you? You’re no trouble, hardship, burden, or any of that shit. You’re just ours.”

Tendo rests his head against Newt’s shoulder even though they’re already at the bedroom and he’ll have to let go in a second. “God you’re sweet,” he says." 

“I do try,” Newt says, and gently lowers him so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. “Should probably get you out of those clothes,” he adds, and Tendo looks down, realising he's still in his work clothes. “Didn’t want to make you fuss about it when you were feeling so awful earlier.”

Tendo yawns yet again and nods. “Okay,” he says hazily and begins unbuttoning his shirt. 

Newt helps, and by the time he’s undressed Hermann’s arrived with sweats and a t-shirt. He helps Tendo redress while Newt disappears again, then guides Tendo to lie down again. “Is there anything you need?” he asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Water would probably be a good idea, and you still need your medication -“ 

“All over it,” Newt says as he returns with a glass and a pill in hand. “Sorry, honey, gonna have to sit up again.”

Tendo groans, but does as asked. Newt has a hand on his back, holding him steady as Tendo takes the medication, then allows him to lie flat again. “All done?” he asks.

“All done,” Hermann confirms. “Pass out at will.”

“M’kay,” Tendo says around another yawn. He closes his eyes and makes himself comfortable. “Night.”

“Goodnight,” he hears from both partners, and then that’s about it. 

***

As promised, he’s miles better the next day, most of which is spent on the couch with Newt watching the corniest and worst-made monster movies they can find. Hermann checks in now and then, and Tendo’s just relieved that neither of them are showing any symptoms. 

He’s still not quite up to cooking, but it’s quite nice to let Hermann and Newt rush around after him and bring him food. Tendo understands how they got used to this kind of treatment in London, and wonders whether he could find a nice university to offer him a teaching gig for a few months, see if he can get a bit more of this. 

Then Tendo thinks of the disaster they’d make of his organisation system and decides to be grateful for what he’s got instead. 

By the end of the day, he’s worked through another box of tissues, but his coughing fits have lessened in intensity and length and his throat is feeling a little less raw. He’ll still technically be sick for the next week or so, but he’ll be well enough to return to work tomorrow, and argues with Hermann and Newt when they try to claim otherwise. “If I stay at home any longer, I’m gonna go stir crazy,” he says as Newt brings dinner - Hermann’s cooking, of course - into the living room. “And you two need to get back to your lab as well.”

They sit down on either side of him, and Hermann sighs. “If you insist. Though I do understand; I can’t handle more than a few days at home either.”

“You’ll come and have lunch with us, though,” Newt says in a tone that refuses to accept any argument on the matter. “So we can check up on you.”

“Don’t I always?”

“You didn’t yesterday.”

Tendo shrugs. “Yeah, well, yesterday I knew if I came down to have lunch, you’d take one look at me and drag me home.”

“And yet, by avoiding lunch, it led us to the immediate conclusion that something wasn’t right, and we came and took one look at you and dragged you home,” Hermann points out. 

“I know, I know,” Tendo says, rolling his eyes. He eats a bit more of his dinner - his appetite is still not quite back yet but he’s working on it - and then clears his throat a little. “Thanks for bringing me home yesterday,” he says quietly. “I - I needed it.”

They both smile at him. “As if we wouldn’t have,” Newt says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “But you’re welcome.”

“You can look after us when we inevitably get ill as well,” Hermann says.

Tendo laughs. “Fair deal,” he says, then yawns. “But while it’s my turn to be the patient, I’m gonna request to be carried to bed and have my hair stroked a bit more. Gotta make the most of it, after all.”

They both roll their eyes, but of course all of his requests are carried out to the letter. He didn’t expect otherwise. 

***

Tendo walks into the lab the following day just in time to hear Newt sneeze. He stops and stares at him, and Hermann slowly turns in his direction, eyebrow raised.

“I’m fine,” Newt says immediately. “Don’t give me that look." 

Tendo smirks. “Here we go again,” he says.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then just when Newt gets better, it's Hermann's turn. Of course.
> 
> Title from "Nightingale".


End file.
